Kae
by YuiShima
Summary: Eine kleine Fanfiction
1. Unter Kontrolle

Es war so ein extrem langweiliger und normaler Tag ... Man hätte heulen können. Aber egal wie langweilig - es musste ja sein. Heute war Donnerstag, was bedeutet wir hatten Mittagsschule. Es war schon etwas später also hatten wir nur noch zwei Stunden Sport, die wir überstehen mussten. Um genauer zu sein Basketball. Ich war weder besonders gut noch besonders schlecht darin, aber ich gab immer mein bestes.

In den Umkleiden roch es nie sonderlich gut, was ja auch ziemlich normal ist, aber es hatten so viele schon wieder ihr Deo vergessen, dass es fast unerträglich war. Ich wollte nicht länger hier drin bleiben, wollte nicht den Gestank ertragen, also gab ich allen, die kein eigenes hatten, mein Deo, was für alle eine Entlastung war. Mir gegenüber waren immer alle höflich und keiner war irgendwann gemein oder unfair zu mir. Es gab niemanden den ich nicht mochte und ich hatte fast nie Streit mit irgendwem, was eigentlich ein bisschen untypisch für 16 jährige Mädchen ist. Zumindest mal meiner Erfahrung nach. "KAAAAAAAAAAEE!" Rief mich plötzlich Hanna aus meiner Parallel-klasse und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Kyaaah! Erschreck mich nicht so! ... Was ist los?" "Wollen wir gleich zusammen in ein Team?" Antwortete sie mit einem dummen Grinsen. "J-ja klar!" Dass ich das von Hanna gefragt wurde war schon eine Ehre, denn sie war eine totale Sportskanone und ziemlich beliebt. Ich war zwar auch beliebt aber eine total schüchterne Person - das komplette Gegenteil von Hanna.

Ich ging mit ihr zusammen in den Abstellraum, wir holten uns Basketbälle und fingen an das nachzumachen was unsere Lehrerin uns zeigte. Es waren keine besonders schweren Übungen und wir hatten eine Menge Spaß.

Wir hatten gerade etwa eine Stunde geübt und ich ging kurz um etwas zu trinken. Ich holte meine Flasche die leider schon leer war _'Mmh... Dann nehm ich halt das Ekel-Leitungswasser ..'_ dachte ich, denn das Wasser in unserer Schule war echt ätzend.

Ich ließ das kalte Wasser auf meine Hände laufen. Es war angenehm kühl. Dann wusch ich schnell mein Gesicht ab und trank etwas. Ich musste ganz plötzlich an meinen Bruder denken.. ob er schon einen Termin beim Psychologen hatte? Er hatte masochistische Gedanken und soziale Probleme... Ich wollte ihn nicht so leiden sehen, aber meine Eltern haben absolut gar nichts bemerkt. Jedes mal wenn ich Mama darum gebeten hatte, dass sie mit Sato zum Arzt geht hat sie immer nur geantwortet: "Ihm geht es gut, er braucht keine Hilfe" aber vor ein paar Tagen habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten und meine Eltern angeschrien, sie sollen doch endlich ihrem Sohn helfen. Das hatte ich noch nie gemacht und es fiel mir auch sehr schwer. Aber jetzt haben sie es endlich eingesehen. Ich hoffe jetzt ändert sich etwas.

Ein weiterer Schwung kaltes Wasser in mein Gesicht riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich füllte meine Flasche auf und brachte sie zurück zu meinen Sachen in die Umkleidekabine. Aber als ich in die Kabine kam konnte ich mich vor Schreck nicht bewegen. Da stand jemand. Ein Mann. Und er kramte in unseren Sachen - "Ei..E.. Ein.. Einbrecher!" Stotterte ich heiser. Er drehte sich um und sah mich total ruhig an. Bevor ich mich bewegen oder seinen Bewegungen folgen konnte, stand er direkt vor mir. Ich hatte Angst. Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Er war größer als ich und sah mich von oben herab an. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich hatte so viel Angst, dass mir gar nicht auffiel, wie hübsch er eigentlich war. Er hatte schöne blonde Haare und seine leicht grünen Augen glänzten.

Er lächelte ein bisschen spöttisch und dreckig, aber seine Person an sich betäubte meine Sinne. Bevor ich es schaffen konnte mich zu bewegen schubste er mich gegen die Wand hinter mir, sodass es weh tat. Ich wollte ihn gerade von mir fernhalten aber es war schon zu spät - er küsste mich. Ich wollte ihn von mir wegdrücken aber ich hatte meinen eigenen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle. Sein Kuss nahm mir meine komplette Selbstkontrolle. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, ich war komplett hilflos, was dazu führte, dass ich es zuließ als er mich mit Zunge küsste. Er nahm mir den Atem und ich hatte Angst zu ersticken. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ er von mir ab und ich rang nach Luft. Ich rutschte an der Wand nach unten und sank auf dem Boden auf meine Knie. Das war mir so peinlich, dass ich rot wurde. "Du hast die Wahl: Entweder du behältst das alles hier für dich .. oder du fliegst von der Schule." Sagte er lachend. "W-was? Wieso.. sollte ich von der Schule.. fliegen..?" Fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme. "Das siehst du morgen in Kunst!" Ich verstand nicht was er meinte aber bevor ich weitere Fragen stellen konnte war er schon verschwunden. Ich war hin- und hergerissen. Was sollte ich tun? Der Typ hat mir meinen ersten Kuss gestohlen! Aber ich hatte Angst davor, dass ich vielleicht wirklich von der Schule fliegen würde, also entschied ich mich zumindest mal jetzt noch nichts zu sagen. "Kae? Kae! Da bist du ja! Was ist passiert? Alles okay?" Ayachi kam auf mich zugelaufen, mit einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ah.. es ist alles in Ordnung, Aya. Ich hatte nur kurz ein Blackout." Log ich sie an. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht lügen aber ich hatte wirklich Angst davor ihr zu erzählen was wirklich passiert war. "Oh Gott! Geht's dir gut?!" Fragte mich Aya panisch. "E- Es geht schon.." ".. Du siehst mir gar nicht gut aus ... Und deine Stirn .. Aaah du glühst ja! Los ab zur Lehrerin! Keine. Widerrede!!" "In.. in Ordnung.." ich wollte nicht mit der Lehrerin reden ... Ich fühlte mich schlecht und ich wollte niemanden anlügen. Aber irgendwie schaffte ich es doch noch den Rest des Tages hinter mich zu bringen und ich lag gerade in meinem Bett als ich wieder an ihn dachte. Wer war er? Und was meinte er mit _'Das siehst du morgen in Kunst!'_ .. ich war komplett verwirrt.

In dieser Nacht schlief ich nicht wirklich gut.

Am nächsten Tag kam ich müde nach unten zum Frühstück und eine halbe Stunde später saß ich im Bus. Ich wurde immer von allen eingeladen neben ihnen zu sitzen und so saß ich heute neben Hinako, einem lieben und fürsorglichen Mädchen. Aber ich sprach die ganze Fahrt kaum mit ihr, denn meine Gedanken waren immer noch bei dem Typen von gestern.

In der Schule angekommen schaute ich auf den Stundenplan - Mathe in den ersten beiden Stunden. Kunst hatten wir erst in der letzten Doppelstunde. Die ersten vier Stunden verliefen ganz normal. Dieselben dummen Unterrichtswitze und derselbe langweilige Unterrichtsstoff. Aber nachdem die zweite Pause aus war hatten wir Kunst. Wir gingen in den Kunstraum und setzten uns auf unsere Plätze. Zwei aus meiner Klasse, Loùi und Hiko, stritten sich um einen Fensterplatz und die Mädchen sprachen über irgendwelche tollen Jungs. Also alles wie immer. Aber ich wollte trotzdem nicht mitsprechen. Ich war zu sehr darauf gespannt was jetzt passieren würde.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ging die Tür auf und es kamen zwei Leute herein - unser Kunstlehrer Herr Saizawa und .. er ... Er kam einfach in den Klassenraum als wäre nie irgendetwas passiert. Ich saß mit offenem Mund da. Was machte er hier?! Und als Herr Saizawa anfing zu sprechen fiel ich fast in Ohnmacht. "Das hier, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ist Maru Dadoki. Euer neuer Lehrer in Kunst. Er ist kurzfristig hergekommen, denn ich werde in Vaterzeit gehen." Die Klasse klatschte und einige kommentierten mit "Aaaaww! Ist es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge?" "Viel Glück!" "Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute!" "Herr Dadoki ist ein sehr guter Lehrer und er ist sogar bei den TLDJ auf dem ersten Platz!" Fügte Herr Saizawa mit einem stolzen Grinsen hinzu. Alle applaudierten. Die TLDJ waren die Top-Lehrer-Des-Jahres. So blöd das auch klingt das ist tatsächlich ziemlich cool. Die ersten drei bekommen auch Auszeichnungen und Preise. Alle anderen freuten sich darüber aber ich rührte mich keinen Zentimeter. Ich wusste was das bedeutete. Der Typ war ein Lehrer von mir. Wenn ich irgendwem etwas sagen würde oder zur Polizei gehen würde, könnte ich nichts beweisen und er könnte dafür sorgen, dass ich von der Schule verwiesen werde. Ich saß wie erfroren da und das hatte er anscheinend bemerkt, denn er grinste wieder so ... Dreckig. Der Unterricht war echt anstrengend, denn ich konnte mich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren. Nach dem Unterricht atmete ich auf und freute mich, dass ich jetzt nach Hause gehen konnte und ihn wenigstens über das Wochenende nicht sehen musste. Aber bevor ich rausgehen konnte rief er meinen Namen auf und ich erstarrte. Was wollte er von mir? "J-ja?" Ich drehte mich um und er sagte mit seinem Grinsen "Wir sollten mal ein Gespräch führen.. setz dich!" Er wies mir einen Stuhl zu. "O..Kay." die anderen Mädchen standen an der Tür und fragten ob sie warten sollten, was ich verneinte. Sie sollten nicht ihren Bus verpassen nur weil ich ein Gespräch führen musste.

"Ich denke jetzt verstehst du was ich gestern gemeint habe, oder?" Fragte er mich entspannt lächelnd. Ich schaute auf den Boden. "J.. ja... Herr Dadoki." Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Ich wollte nicht nichts tun, ich wollte es jemandem sagen, um Hilfe bitten, aber ich konnte es niemandem erzählen. Plötzlich hob er mit seinem Zeigefinger mein Gesicht an und schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Was sollte das? Was wollte er? Aber bevor ich etwas dagegen tun konnte küsste er mich schon wieder. Ich wollte mich aus dem Kuss lösen aber ich kam nicht gegen ihn an. Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht. Er hatte komplett die Oberhand. Nach einer Weile hörte er auf und ich konnte endlich wieder selbst über meinen Körper entscheiden. "W-was soll das.. ? I-ich bin doch ihre Schülerin!" "Na und? Glaubst du das stört mich? Denkst du, dass das so ein großer Altersunterschied ist oder wie? Ich bin gerade mal 23! Oder meinst du das weil Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnisse verboten sind? Du bist doch eh bald aus der Schule raus.. dann ist es legal. Und solange du keine Beweise hast... Bist du ganz einfach gesagt komplett unter meiner Kontrolle." Antwortete er. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte einfach nur Angst. Bevor ich es bemerkte hockte er hinter mir. Er hatte seine Hand an meinem Hals und er wanderte langsam damit in mein Gesicht. Ich bekam kaum Luft weswegen ich meinen Mund öffnete. Immerhin schaffte ich es jetzt einen normalen Atemzug zu machen. "Du solltest langsam verstehen, dass du dich nicht widersetzen solltest..." Flüsterte er während er langsam zwei seiner Finger in meinen Mund führte. "Aaah... Haa..!" Ich wollte mich wehren aber er legte mir blitzschnell meinen Arm auf den Rücken und drückte ihn immer weiter hoch, sodass es weh tat. Ich dachte daran, dass ich ihn beißen könnte aber wenn ich das machen würde, könnte er mir den Arm auskugeln oder brechen, so stark wie er war. Ich hatte Angst. Was wird er tun? Wird er mir den Arm brechen? Würde er mich verletzen? Ich würde es ihm zutrauen. Er nahm seine Hand von meinem Gesicht und ich stöhnte kurz leise auf, da ich wieder besser atmen konnte. Aber anstatt mich loszulassen legte er die Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel. "Aah! H-hilfee!" Rief ich. Aber mich konnte sowieso keiner hören, denn wir waren im letzten Raum, auf der einen Seite des Schulgebäudes, der noch nicht saniert wurde. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand immer weiter nach oben und ich konnte mich nicht wehren. "Sei nicht so frech! Dir kann niemand helfen... hier ist keiner!" Als er meinen Rock langsam anhob wimmerte ich nur noch leise "b...bitte.. n-nicht". "Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich mit dir alles tun kann, was ich will? Du gehörst ganz allein mir!" "Aah.. aber.. d-das ist illegal.." "Wird ja keiner erfahren. Wenn du etwas sagst, glauben die Leute zwar zuerst dir, aber vertrau mir: ich kann sehr überzeugend sein!" Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren als er mir meinen Slip auszog. Ich zitterte. "B..bitte nicht... Herr... Herr Dadoki!" "Ahahaha.. nein. Deine Bitten sind sowas von sinn- und wertlos." Sagte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand wieder aufwärts an meinem Oberschenkel. Ich wimmerte leise. Was sollte ich tun? Ich konnte nicht weg und keiner würde mir helfen. Am Freitag hatte niemand Mittagsschule und die Lehrer waren alle im Hauptgebäude. Ich stöhnte leise als er mit einem Finger in mich eindrang. Es folgte ein zweiter. "Aah... Ah.. auf.. hö.. ren..." Stöhnte ich. Er lachte nur leise. Ich wollte das nicht. Er sollte aufhören! Ich nahm mit meiner freien Hand seinen Arm und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken aber er war viel zu stark. Als ich es ein zweites Mal versuchte drückte er meinen Arm noch weiter nach oben. Ich schrie kurz vor Schmerz auf. Es tat so weh. Ich wollte, dass er aufhörte. "B.. bi...tte... Bitte a... a.. aufhören!" schluchzte ich leise. Ich versuchte mich mit meinen Beinen zu wehren aber dadurch drückte er nur meinen Arm immer weiter hoch. Ich hatte Angst er könnte ihn mir brechen. Er bewegte seine Finger in mir, zog sie raus und ließ sie wieder hineingleiten. Er spielte mit mir, wie mit einer Puppe. "Ah.. aah!" Ich konnte das Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er lachte leicht in meinen Nacken woraufhin sich meine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Ich wollte weg, ich hatte Angst. Angst vor ihm. Er wurde allmählich schneller und ich kämpfte krampfhaft um wenigstens nicht zu stöhnen, aber ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Er hatte anscheinend eine Menge Spaß daran, während ich nichts lieber wollte als wegzurennen. Er bewegte seine Finger immer schneller und mir wurde langsam schwindelig. Ich wollte ihn bitten aufzuhören, aber es hätte ja doch nichts gebracht. Also ließ ich es bleiben. Nach einer Zeit konnte ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten und ich kam. "Aaah.. ah .. hhh..." Ich stöhnte etwas lauter als davor auf was er anscheinend ziemlich lustig fand. "W..warum..? Warum ich?" Mir kamen wieder die Tränen. "Weil du sowas von einfach zu kontrollieren bist. Du hast nie eine andere Erfahrung gemacht, als dass Respektpersonen gutmütig und gerecht sind. Sie würden doch niemals ihre Position ausnutzen.. oder doch? Hahahaha..." Er lachte auf eine fiese Art und Weise. "Du kannst dich nicht wehren, bist nicht viel zu jung und ziemlich süß. Und ich kann das hier machen, also warum sollte ich es nicht tun?" Wisperte er während er mit seiner Hand wieder an meinem Hals war. Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen. Ich wollte mich nicht einfach so kontrollieren lassen. Obwohl ich Angst vor ihm hatte widersetzte ich mich ihm. Er griff meinen Hals. "Aah! Hhh! Hhhah!" Ich rang nach Luft. Er lachte. "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du gar nicht erst versuchen musst dich zu widersetzen? Lass es sein! Ich hab dich so oder so voll und ganz unter Kontrolle." "Ahh! D-das stimmt nicht! Ich muss nur versuchen meinen Eltern zu erklären, dass ich die Schule wechseln will!" "Glaubst du wirklich das ist mein einziges Druckmittel?" "W... W-was?" Ich zitterte vor Angst. Was könnte er meinen? "Hier! Schau Mal!" Er zeigte mir ein Bild. Auf dem Bild war ich zu sehen wie ich mir ein Tattoo stechen ließ. Es war ein kleiner rötlicher Kolibri auf meinem Oberarm. "W-wie? D... Da... Das können Sie nicht wissen!" "Und was wenn doch?" Meine Eltern hatten strikt etwas gegen Tattoos. Wenn sie rausbekommen würden, dass ich mir eins hatte stechen lassen, würden sie mich nicht mehr als Tochter ansehen. Das wäre das Letzte was ich wollen würde. "Und ich hab sogar noch viel mehr." Er zeigte mir Bilder mit denen er alles erreichen konnte was er wollte... Wieso hatte er das alles.. ? "Verstehst du es jetzt endlich?" Er lächelte wieder so dreckig wie immer. Ich weinte. Ich konnte meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Ich.. ah... bitte .. n-nicht..." Sagte ich mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht. Er ließ seine Finger wieder in meinen Mund gleiten und spielte mit meiner Zunge. "Ah... hhhah... Hhh... Hnnnnh. .." als er seine Finger wieder aus meinem Gesicht nahm sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme "j... Ja ... Herr Dadoki... Ich habe verstanden... " "Gut als erstes: du nennst mich ab jetzt 'Meister', klar?" Ich erstarrte. Was? Wieso? "W-W-Was?" "Du hast mich schon verstanden. Oder willst du lieber, dass ich die Fotos der Schulleitung und deinen Eltern zeige?" "Ah! Hhhnh... B-bitte niicht..., M... M... Meis..ter!" "Schon besser.." er lachte über mich. Es war mir alles so peinlich. Aber er durfte die Fotos niemandem zeigen. Niemals! Ich musste sein Spiel mitspielen, ich hatte keine Wahl. "...Es würde sowieso niemanden kümmern ob ich da bin oder nicht..." "Ach wirklich?" Ah! Ich hatte das laut ausgesprochen. "Ah! N-nein! D... Das hab ich nur so gesagt!" Versuchte ich mich zu erklären. "Hahaha! Jetzt rückst du ja schon selber deine Geheimnisse raus!" "N-nein!" "Du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen es abzustreiten!" "B... Bi... Bitte n...icht!" "Mir ist komplett egal was du willst! Ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen! Du bleibst für immer meine kleine Sklavin." "W-wie?! Was soll da..." Er hielt mir den Mund zu "Werd bloß nicht frech!" "Ahh... Hnnnnh... Hh.. aah.." ich stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen, da er meinen Arm nun wohl gebrochen oder ausgekugelt hatte. Und dennoch drückte er ihn immer weiter hoch. "Hnnnnh .. ghaah...b-bitte .. ver... verzeiht m-mir!... Ich ... Ich mach was immer ... I-ihr wollt... A-aber bitte ... Bitte... L-lasst meinen Arm l-los... !" Ich weinte und schluchzte. Es tat so weh, ich wusste nicht mal mehr ob ich noch irgendetwas in dem Arm spürte, außer Schmerz. "Dein Arm ist nur ausgekugelt, und ich denke ihn wieder ein, wenn du mir ein Versprechen gibst." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. "W-Was muss ich versprechen?" Fragte ich zögerlich "Du musst mir deinen Körper und Geist und alles andere an dir komplett überlassen." Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ein Teil von mir schrie mich an ich sollte das natürlich sofort abschlagen und ihn irgendwie melden, aber ein anderer Teil fing langsam an seine Art und Person zu... Mögen?! Nein! Nein! Nein! Das konnte gar nicht sein! Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du mir das Versprechen nicht gibst garantiere ich nicht dafür, dass du noch sehr lange lebst." Ich zitterte. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper so stark, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Was hatte er da gesagt?! Aber.. das würde er doch nicht tun. In dem Moment zog er meinen Kopf an den Haaren nach oben. Er grinste auf eine kranke Art. "Mal sehen wie du das verneinen willst. Entweder du musst für immer alles tun was ich dir befehle, oder du stirbst." "B-bitte... Ich... Ich will nicht sterben!" "Dann gehörst du ab jetzt mir!" "J... J-ja.. Meister..." "Und weißt du was du als erstes tun wirst? Du wirst irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass deine Eltern dich ausziehen lassen." "W... Was? A-aber ich will das ni...!" Aber bevor ich den Satz beenden konnte zog er an meinen Arm, sodass ich vor Schmerzen aufschrie. "Es ist ganz einfach! Du sorgst dafür, dass sie dich ausziehen lassen und dann ziehst du zu mir." "N-nein! Ich .. bitte... Ich will das nicht!" "Du kapierst es immer noch nicht oder?" Er packte mich am Hals. Ich rang nach Luft. Es müsste doch irgendwie möglich sein aus dieser Zwickmühle rauszukommen. Bitte! Das konnte es doch nicht sein! Wieso bedrohte er mich die ganze Zeit? Ich wollte nicht zu ihm ziehen! Niemals! Ich bekam keine Luft und langsam würde mir schwindelig. "B...i... tte... L-Lu...ft!" "Wenn du mir gehorchst muss ich dich auch nicht ständig bestrafen.." "...verzeiht... Mir... B...itte! ... B-bitte... Lass...t ...mi...ch ... L..os!" Er drückte noch einmal etwas fester zu und ließ mich dann los. Ich hustete und mir liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Ich sank vom Stuhl auf den Boden und schob mich so weit wie möglich von ihm weg. Als ich mich ein paar Meter weit weg geschoben hatte stieß ich an eine Wand. Er kam immer näher. Ich wollte aufstehen und rennen aber als ich es versuchte stolperte ich und fiel auf den Boden. Ich rappelte mich wieder auf und rannte so schnell es ging in Richtung Tür. Ich rüttelte an der Klinke aber sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Er kam näher. Immer näher. Er ließ sich Zeit. Er schien komplett gelassen.


	2. Die Offenbarung

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe mir hinterherzurennen. Wenn ich es nicht schnell schaffte eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu finden, würde er mich ganz einfach einholen. Er kam immer näher. Ich stolperte über einen Malerkittel den jemand liegen gelassen hatte. Ich versuchte so schnell es ging wieder aufzustehen und schaffte es tatsächlich. Ich rannte weiter und stieß an ein Regal. Mein Arm brannte vor Schmerz und mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Es müsste doch möglich sein, hier raus zu kommen! Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach, zum Fenster zu rennen und irgendwie raus zu springen aber wir waren im 4. Stock und ich würde sowieso viel zu lange dafür brauchen das Fenster zu öffnen, also rannte ich weiter und versuchte ihn irgendwie aufzuhalten, was nicht funktionierte. Ich war langsam völlig außer Atem und ich konnte nicht mehr weiter rennen. Meine Lungen brannten und jeder Atemzug war schwerer. Mir wurde schwindelig und ich sackte an der Wand auf den Boden. Er kam mit einem Lächeln auf mich zu, ging in die Hocke und saß einfach nur still da. Einen Moment lang dachte ich er würde mir nichts tun aber plötzlich stand er auf und packte mich am Hals. Er zog mich hoch und presste mich gegen die Wand. Noch stand ich auf meinen Füßen aber er hob mich immer weiter an. Er lachte leise, während er mich so weit hoch hob, dass ich mit meinen Füßen den Boden nicht mehr berühren konnte. Ich war schon etwa 15 Zentimeter über dem Boden und versuchte auf irgendeine Art und Weise Luft zu bekommen. Aber es half nichts. Ich versuchte seinen Griff zu lockern oder ihn wegzudrücken aber ich war ganz einfach zu schwach. "Hnnnnh... Hhh... Hhhahh... Bi...bitte... I-ich ... Aah .. bitte.. aufhören...! ... Ich... Ich ... Über... zeu... ge... meine... Aah... Eltern...!" Er hörte nicht auf. "B...bitte!" Er drückte mich weiterhin gegen die Wand. Er sagte kein Wort und schaute mich einfach nur ruhig und gelassen an. "Hhhnh... M.. Mei...ster! ... B..itte!" Ich bekam keine Luft. Ich musste irgendetwas tun. Wenn ich nicht bald Luft bekam, könnte ich sterben. Mir wurde schwindelig. "Wenn du dich so sehr wehrst muss ich dir wohl erst mal klar machen, dass du das nicht brauchst. Ich verfolge schließlich auch ein Ziel. Aber das verstehst du noch nicht." Er beugte sich nach vorne und fing an mich zu küssen. Er... Er sollte aufhören! Ich bekam doch keine Luft! Ich sah nur noch verschwommen. Vielleicht wegen der Tränen in meinen Augen... Vielleicht auch wegen meinem Schwindelgefühl. Er nahm mir meinen letzten Rest an Atem. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren und er nutzte das voll aus. "Mmmmh! Hnnh... Ghh... Hhhnh..." Mit meinem letzten bisschen Kraft versuchte ich ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass ich keine Luft mehr hatte und dringend Sauerstoff brauchte. "Mmh! Lecker.." sagte er und ließ mich los. Ich brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Ich konnte nicht normal atmen und hustete die ganze Zeit. Er stand triumphierend über mir und grinste auf mich herab. "...i...ich ... Ich überzeuge .. meine... Eltern..." Keuchte ich. "Besser ist das.. du scheinst es langsam zu verstehen." "...j-ja... Meister.." wieso wehrte ich mich nicht? Warum sagte ich mir es sei alles in Ordnung? Das ist doch nicht okay! Ich sollte etwas tun, es irgendwem sagen! Aber... Ich konnte nichts tun.. "Da das jetzt geklärt ist kannst du gehen.. aber glaub mir: wenn du versuchst abzuhauen oder es nicht auf die Reihe bekommst deine Eltern zu überzeugen, hat das Konsequenzen!" "J...ja, Meister." Ich verließ den Raum und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Keiner durfte es erfahren. Ich ging zur Bushaltestelle und erwischte gerade noch einen Bus der etwas später als die normalen Busse fuhr. Als ich Zuhause ankam versuchte ich normal zu wirken und es gelang mir ganz gut. Gegen Abend setzte ich mich zu meiner Mutter und redete mit ihr. Ich versuchte so freundlich wie möglich darum zu bitten, mich ausziehen zu lassen. Und sie hatte anscheinend nicht wirklich etwas dagegen. Zwar war sie am Anfang ziemlich skeptisch aber sie sah auch, dass es ein selbstbewusster Schritt von mir war. Sie versicherte mir, dass sie meinen Vater auch überzeugen könnte und wünschte mir viel Glück. Ich verstand nur nicht warum sie sich gar nicht dafür interessierte wo ich hingehen wollte. Aber ich hatte es wahrscheinlich so gut formuliert, dass es ihr egal war, denn sie vertraute mir. Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Ich wollte das doch nicht... Aber irgendwie ... Ich weiß nicht... Ein Teil von mir fand es gut.

Die nächsten Tage ging es nur noch um meinen Auszug. Am nächsten Samstag brachte mich Herr Dadoki zu seinem Haus. Es war ein sehr schönes Haus, mitten im Wald. Das einzige, was mir Angst machte war, dass es überhaupt niemanden in der Nähe gab. Das haus stand völlig einsam mitten in einem riesigen Waldgebiet. Wenn er mir hier etwas antun würde, würde mir keiner helfen. "Na? Gefällts dir?" Fragte mich Herr Dadoki, während er seine Arme von hinten um mich schlang. "E-Es ist wunderschön, Meister." "Ach übrigens: dieses Haus hat einen wunderschönen Keller... Mit wunderschönen Dingen, die darin herumstehen, also tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und versuch mir nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen.." "aah! ...w...w...was? .. i-ich... Ich werde es versuchen..." Mein Herz klopfte fast schon zu schnell. Was meinte er damit? Hatte er etwa Foltergeräte im Keller?! Nein... Das glaube ich nicht. Aber sicher ist sicher. Also werde ich ihm so gut es geht gehorchen.

Es war schon abends und wir saßen auf der ausgezogenen Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer und schauten einen Film. Ich hatte "Nachts im Museum" zwar schon oft gesehen aber es war trotzdem witzig. Ich wusste nicht was ich von ihm halten sollte. Einerseits setzte er mich unter Druck und zwang mich Dinge zu tun die ich nicht wollte und andererseits mochte ich ihn irgendwie dafür, dass er auch eine lustige Art hatte. Oder mochte ich vielleicht sogar beide Seiten von ihm...? Was? Nein! Nein! Nein! Was hatte ich da gedacht? Nein! Niemals! Plötzlich riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken indem er seine Arme von hinten um mich legte und mir ins Ohr hauchte "Komm doch mal ein bisschen näher zu mir.." ich tat wie er es mir befohlen hatte und rutschte etwas nach hinten zu ihm, sodass ich jetzt in seinem Schoß saß. Ich wurde etwas rot, da ich noch nie einer Person so nah gewesen war. Er holte ein kleines lilanes Teil aus einer Schublade der kleinen Komode die neben der Couch stand. Zu dem kleinen Teil gehörte anscheinend eine Fernbedienung. "Was ist das?" Fragte ich zögerlich. "Das siehst du gleich." Antwortete er mit einem Lächeln und hielt mich mit einem Arm fest. Was wollte er? Ich verstand nicht was er tat aber ich durfte mich sowieso nicht wehren, also ließ ich es gleich sein. Er nahm das kleine Ding und hob meinen Rock an. "Ahh!" "Shh! Sh, Sh, Sh, shh!" Er hob meinen Slip an und packte das kleine Teil in den Slip. Dann ließ er ihn wieder zurückschnellen und drückte einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung. Daraufhin fing das kleine Ding an zu vibrieren. "Mmmmh! Hnnnnh! Aaah!" Ich wollte, dass es aufhört. Er hielt mich fest und hinderte mich daran das Teil wieder rauszuholen. "Hhhnnnhhaa...b... Bitte... A... Ah!" Er zog mir meine Sweatjacke aus und fuhr dann mit seinen Händen unter mein Top und strich über meine Brüste. "Ahhah... Hhhnh.. aah!" "Hey... Bleib ruhig... Es ist doch alles in Ordnung...!" Seine Berührung war mir zwar sehr peinlich, aber er berührte total sanft und weich. Aber das Ding in meinem Slip vibrierte immer weiter und ich wollte ihn anflehen, dass er es ausschaltet aber ich konnte nicht richtig sprechen. Ich versuchte irgendwie meine Beine so zu bewegen, dass das Teil so weit weg wie möglich war aber es funktionierte nicht. Wieso tat er das? Warum machte er das mit mir, obwohl er doch wusste, dass ich ungewollt kommen würde? "Nnnh... Bitte... Meister! ... Ah ... A... A... Aufhören! Ich... Ich will n-nicht!" "Kae... Alles ist gut ... Du musst dich nicht dafür schämen. Außerdem solltest du besser tun was ich von dir verlange.. " "J...J-Ja, Meister.." es dauerte nicht lange bis ich kam. Es fühlte sich so erniedrigend an, dass er mich die ganze Zeit ansah. Er ... Er sollte mich nicht sehen! Er sollte wegschauen! Er .. er sollte aufhören! Aber ich durfte mich nicht wehren. Ich dachte jetzt, da ich sowieso schon gekommen, und dadurch genug erniedrigt worden bin, wäre es vorbei und er würde mich in Ruhe lassen aber...das tat er nicht. Er schaltete den Vibrator nicht ab. "Ah... Aah! M... Meister! I-ich ... bin doch schon.. gek..." Er führte mir zwei Finger in den Mund und flüsterte in meinen Nacken "Glaubst du einmal reicht mir? Ich sage wann Schluss ist... Nicht du!" Und so ließ er mich noch ein zweites Mal kommen. Ich fühlte mich so erbärmlich, dass ich nichts tun konnte und meinen eigenen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich flehte ihn an, dass er jetzt bitte aufhören sollte aber es war ihm komplett egal. Und so ließ er mich auch noch ein drittes Mal kommen. Ich war völlig außer Atem. Er hatte immer noch seinen Arm um mich gelegt. Aber jetzt stoppte er den Vibrator und holte ihn aus meinem durchnässten Slip. Er fing an zu lachen. Er lachte mich aus. Und das obwohl ich sowieso schon komplett erniedrigt war. Er zog mir den Slip aus und hob meinen Rock an. Dann führte er langsam zwei seiner Finger in meinen Eingang. "Aaah... Hhhnnnhhaa... Hhhngh!" Ich stöhnte auf. "Sag Mal Kae... Ich hab gehört, dass du ganz gerne Videos vom FSQ schaust... Stimmt das?" Fragte er gelassen, während er mit seinen Fingern komplett in mich eindrang. ".. Hhhnh... J-Ja... Meis...ter...!" "Und wen magst du am meisten von den vier?" Fragte er während er seine Finger in mir bewegte. "W..w...wa...warum wollt i-ihr da...das wissen?" Fragte ich. Er verschnellerte seine Fingerbewegungen und fragte mich die selbe Frage nochmal. Ich antwortete schnell "Aaahhah... Mmmhm... M... M .. Maudado u-und GermanLetsPlay..." "Braves Mädchen... Du scheinst zu begreifen, dass du lieber schnell deine Antwort gibst... Und warum magst du die beiden so gerne?" "W-weil .. Ma... Maudado ... Lustige Videos macht und ich mag ... S... Seinen Charakter.. er ist ... Nett und..s-so... und GermanLetsPlay h... Hat .. so eine komische, witzige ... A-art...!" Er wurde immer schneller in mir und ich kam mit dem Atmen nicht mehr hinterher. Aber zu meinem Glück zog er seine Finger wieder aus mir heraus und ließ mich kurz entspannen. Als ich meinen Atem wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte verwickelte er mich in einen langen Zungenkuss. Bevor er mich losließ holte er etwas hinter seinem Rücken hervor und schnallte es mir schnell um den Hals. Es war ein Halsband. Warum gab er mir das? "M... Meister..." Er zog mich an dem Halsband zu sich und küsste mich nochmal. Es schien mir als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen bevor er mich losließ. Er drehte mich um und zog mich auf seinen Schoß, sodass er mir genau in die Augen schaute. Er öffnete seine Hose und bevor ich es realisierte hatte er sein Glied schon in mich hineingeführt. "Aaah! Hhhnnh! Hhh.. hhaaah!" Es tat gleichzeitig weh und war total sanft. Er bewegte sich in mir und wurde immer schneller. "Aah! M-Meiste... Aaah ... Hnnnnh .. hhh... Ahh" "Und wenn du dich auf einen der beiden beschränken musst? Wer ist dann dein Lieblingsyoutuber?" Fragte er während er weiterhin schneller wurde. Mir wurde schwindelig, das Gefühl nahm mir meinen ganzen Atem. Bevor ich antworten konnte küsste er mich erneut. Er wurde immer schneller und sein Kuss immer verlangender. "Aah.. Hh... I-ich ... Ich... m...m..a.. ma...ma... maudado!.. A...A-aber wieso wollt ihr das wissen?" Keuchte ich nachdem er von mir abließ. "Hahahah... Das wirst du schon noch erfahren.." Irgendwie fing ich an seine Art zu mögen. Er hatte etwas sehr... Beeindruckendes an sich. Auch wenn er gerade etwas mit mir machte was ich vielleicht nicht wollte. Ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Ich mochte ihn immer mehr, je länger ich bei ihm war. War ich verrückt geworden? Vielleicht.. er hielt mich an meinen Armen fest, sodass ich mich nicht wehren könnte. Auf irgendeine Weise mochte ich diese dominante Art... warum? Warum bin ich so blöd? Es könnte auch einfach sein, dass er mich umbringt wenn er mit mir fertig ist... Es könnte sein, dass er nicht mal ansatzweise Interesse an mir hat. Warum bin ich so naiv? Wollte ich das oder nicht? Ich wusste es nicht. "A-Ah! Hhhnh.. Aaahhah.." ich hatte Angst vor ihm. Aber irgendwie fand ich genau das an ihm so gut. "Hhh... Ah!" Stöhnte er auf. Ich versuchte mich irgendwie mit meinem Knien hochzudrücken und schaffte es ein kleines Stück. Aber als ich es geschafft hatte und versuchte ganz aufzustehen verstärkte er seinen Griff um meine Hand, sodass es weh tat. "Aah! Hhhah! A-A-Aufhören! B-Bitte!" Keuchte ich. Er zog mich wieder nach unten und stieß so erneut in mich. "Aaaah! Hhhnnnhhaa! A-Ah! Ghhha" "Nicht abhauen!" Er sah mich mit einem kalten und belustigen Blick an. Ich verlor mich komplett in seinen Augen und sah ihn mit verängstigtem und trotzdem neugierigem Blick an. Er kam mir mit seinem Gesicht immer näher und - küsste mich mit Zunge. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, und ich glaube .. ich wollte es auch gar nicht mehr. Ich gab nach und ergab mich ihm völlig. Anscheinend hatte er das bemerkt und nutzte es jetzt voll und ganz aus. Ich bewegte mich langsam mit ihm und stöhnte dabei. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er in mir und ich kam fast gleichzeitig. Was war mit mir los gewesen? Ich hatte ihm nachgegeben? Das wollte ich doch gar nicht! Es könnte niemals sein dass ich etwas für ihn empfinden könnte oder so. Er hatte Dinge getan die ich nicht wollte! Oder nicht? Wir lagen noch ziemlich lange nebeneinander auf der Couch und ich bekam langsam wieder meinen Atem in den Griff. "Kae! Komm mal mit!" Riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Wir gingen über eine schöne Wendeltreppe nach oben und den Flur entlang. Er brachte mich in einen Raum der aussah wie ein normales Arbeitszimmer. An der Wand stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem PC, und es lagen Unterlagen oder so auf dem Tisch. Es gab sogar ein Bett. Ich wusste nicht was er mir zeigen wollte. Aber als ich das Bett noch einmal genauer ansah bemerkte ich ein Schneckchenkissen was darauf lag. 'Ist er ein Maudado-fan?' dachte ich bei mir. Aber wenn ich nocheinmal nachdachte fiel mir auf, dass er maudado sogar ziemlich ähnlich sah. 'Aber wieso? Ist er so ein großer Fan?' ich konnte mir das nicht erklären. "Verstehst du es jetzt oder soll ich dir noch helfen?" "Ich... Ich verstehe nicht..." Er bewegte die Maus die an den PC angeschlossen war. Der PC war nicht ausgeschalten, sondern nur im Energiesparmodus gewesen. Er öffnete YouTube und ging auf seinen Kanal.

Ich fiel vor Schreck fast in Ohnmacht. Ich konnte mich nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Er war maudado. Ich konnte nichts sagen und stotterte nur einzelne Buchstaben vor mich hin. Wie konnte das sein? "D-D-Das i-ist ... Doch nicht... M-Möglich!" Der echte maudado war mein Lehrer und hatte mit mir geschlafen? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Das... Das war nicht real. Er kam auf mich zu und drückte mich gegen die Tür hinter mir. Er kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an mich heran und ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Er vereinte unsere Lippen und ich konnte mich nicht widersetzen. Er küsste so sanft. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Warum sollte sich maudado ausgerechnet mir zeigen? Er fuhr langsam mit seiner Hand wieder unter mein Top und ich konnte meinen Körper nicht dazu bewegen seine Hand wegzudrücken. Hilfe! Ich wollte Hilfe! Das konnte alles nicht sein. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet mich mitnehmen? "W-warum...? ...warum.. bin ich hier...? ... Aah! ..w...wollt ihr mich.. b-benutzen? Warum ich?" "Ich will dich nicht benutzen. Ich hätte kein anderes Mädchen nehmen wollen. Als ich dich gesehen hab hab ich mich in dich verliebt. Ich wollte nur dich und keine andere." Bitte was?! Was hatte er da gesagt? "A-aber ... Wieso...? Wieso sagt ihr mir das nicht sondern zwingt mich dazu euch zu gehören...?" Fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme. "Weil ich ganz genau weiß, dass dir das gefällt.." hauchte er mit einem dreckigen Lächeln. "Das... Das stimmt n-nicht!" "Sei doch mal ehrlich zu dir selbst! Du magst dominante Menschen. Und ich weiß, dass du das vorhin gut fandest. Ich bin ja nicht blind! Du hast irgendwann unterbewusst begriffen, dass es dir gefällt." Ich ließ meinen Kopf hängen. Er hatte Recht. Er hatte Recht und ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. "I...ich ... J-ja... Ihr habt Recht.. a-aber das... Das ist falsch! Das dürfte nicht so sein! ..." "Kae... Es ist nicht falsch so zu lieben wie man will ..." Sagte er und küsste mich erneut. Ich mochte seine Küsse und er wusste das bestimmt. Er lächelte während er mich küsste und ich widersetzte mich ihm nicht. Ich erwiderte den Kuss leicht und er schaute mich verwundert an. Aber er nutzte es sofort aus und küsste mich immer und immer wieder. Ich erwiderte die Küsse immer mehr und schnappte zwischendurch nach Luft. Die Küsse wurden immer stärker und... Verlangender. Ich stöhnte auf als er für kurze Zeit von mir abließ bevor er mich wieder küsste. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl. Er legte eine Hand an meinen Nacken und hielt mich fest. Seine Küsse wurden immer länger, intensiver und stärker. Ich fühlte mich gleichzeitig eingeengt und liebevoll berührt. Ich war komplett eingenommen von dem Gefühl. Mein Wahrnehmungsvermögen war benebelt, weswegen ich meine Augen schloss. Ich gab mich ihm hin und überließ ihm alles an mir. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich langsam ihren Weg über mein Gesicht. Ob vor Freude oder aus Angst weiß ich nicht mehr. Zwischen uns gab es keinen Abstand mehr. Mit seiner freien Hand nahm er meine, verschränkte unsere Finger und drückte meine Hand an die Wand. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen er war so... Überwältigend.

In diesem Moment verstand ich, dass ich ihn liebte. 'Aber das geht doch nicht so schnell! Das kann nicht sein! Aber... Es stimmt.. ich liebe ihn' dachte ich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich loslässt. Aber das tat er auch nicht. Er ließ nicht von mir ab und es gefiel mir was er mit mir machte. Vielleicht war ich dumm, dass ich ihm gehorchte. Vielleicht war es dumm so naiv zu sein um sich ihm komplett hinzugeben und das zu tun, was er verlangte. Aber es war mir egal. Ich wollte bei der Ehrlichkeit bleiben und es mir eingestehen. Meine Liebe zu ihm. Er hatte mir schon etwas länger keine Atempause mehr gelassen. Ich bekam keine Luft und hatte Angst zu ersticken. "Mmmmh..Nnnh!" Ich versuchte ihm meine Atemnot zu zeigen aber er ignorierte es wieder. Ich wusste, dass es komisch war aber das mochte ich auch an ihm. Ich mochte die Angst die er mir machte. Ich mochte es, dass er die Oberhand hatte und über mich bestimmte. Kurz bevor ich noch ein zweites mal versuchte ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich Luft brauchte, ließ er kurz von mir ab. "Ich brauche ... Pause... " keuchte ich. Er kam mir wieder näher und sagte "Sag: 'Bitte bitte, Meister!'" Bevor er mich wieder küsste. Ich kann das Gefühl nicht beschreiben. Es fühlte sich zwar falsch an, aber ich fühlte mich auch... Frei. Als er mir eine Pause von wenigen Sekunden gönnte dachte ich daran ihn zu bitten aufzuhören, aber ich wollte mehr. Das fiel ihm anscheinend auf denn er lächelte in den Kuss.

Nach einer Zeit ließ er von mir ab und ich konnte nicht mehr als bat ich ihn aufzuhören. Ich wusste, dass es bestimmt nicht richtig war, aber ich liebte ihn.


End file.
